


La Redención De La Noche

by Mellew (Sahapel)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Reconciliation, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahapel/pseuds/Mellew
Summary: Luego de lo ocurrido en aquella agitada noche donde Eda es salvada de ser petrificada, Lilith empieza a procesar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, ahora sabiendo que le debe explicaciones a Eda.w/ Sí, incesto de hermanas brujas B)
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	La Redención De La Noche

La noche es el poder del corazón con miedo, y la claridad del día es su debilidad. Aquel corazón que busca esconderse bajo el manto de la apacible oscuridad con la esperanza de no ser visto.  
Lilith pintó su cabello de la noche, de la paciencia y la autoridad, intentando reflejar en el medio tangible lo que ella había decidido ser, y aunque logró convencer a toda la isla, e incluso a ella misma, siempre fue Edalyn quien podía ver a través de ella tal como la luz del día más brillante atraviesa las hojas de los árboles. 

Lilith lo sabía, Eda era la claridad del día, y por lo tanto su debilidad. 

Era un problema manejable, pensó en un principio, ya que no tenía inconvenientes notables a simple vista al hablar con La Dama Búho gracias a la confianza forjada durante su ahora nostálgica infancia que compartieron como hermanas. Eda nunca mostró señales de saber más de la cuenta, y en sus escasos encuentros todo lo que decía eran bromas tontas para sacarle risas avergonzadas o gruñidos de enojo a Lilith.

Un, dos, tres, cuatro punzadas. 

Su cabeza daba vueltas, la culpabilidad que sintió al ver los efectos de la maldición la atormentó desde el momento que vio los ojos malditos de Eda por primera vez. Belos notó eso y lo usó a su favor, manipulándola para atrapar a la Dama Búho. Era muy obvio que El Emperador no tenía buenas intenciones, él era y es un alma estrictamente a la merced de la voluntad del Titan; y a pesar de que muy en el fondo Lilith lo llegó a considerar, su anhelo desesperado por recuperar a su hermana y su fe ciega ganaron el control de sus decisiones. 

Sus pensamientos frenaron en seco cuando sintió una cálida mano en su hombro, era Eda, quien al conectar miradas forzó una leve sonrisa.

\- Edalyn... - varios segundos pasaron sin que ellas dejaran de mirarse a los ojos.

\- ¿Puedo? - señaló Eda con la intención se sentarse a su lado.

\- S-sí, claro, adelante.

Se hizo el silencio, y con él Eda se dio paso sobre la arena para sentarse junto a Lilith, viendo plenamente el perfil de la peliazul quien contemplaba la luna. Los rayos de luz reflejados por la luna eran tenues y parecían enfocarse sólo en Lilith, como si ella fuese el centro de la noche misma, sin embargo sus ojos ahora parecían estar perdidos en el mar profundo, sin el brillo que solía caracterizar sus pupilas.  
Para Eda, Lilith era fácil de leer hasta cierto punto; conocía muy bien que Lilith era más emocional de lo que quería parecer, sin embargo el giro de acontecimientos de la última noche le hicieron dudar de cualquier pensamiento hacia Lilith, fuera el que fuera, bueno o malo, familiar o... afectivo. Tuvo sus teorías del por qué de las acciones y reacciones de Lilith durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora no se permitía confiar en sus instintos.

Lilith en su mente siguió esperando que Eda fuera la que tomara la iniciativa de la conversación.  
Vergüenza, dolor y miedo eran las emociones que ocuparon su mente donde se suponía que iría el orgullo y la dignidad.

Una indigna, eso era.  
Una indigna de su hermana,  
de su confianza,  
de su perdón,  
de su amistad,  
y de su corazón.

No pasó nada. La Dama Búho no dijo nada y ahora se encontraba también viendo la luna. Aún sin estar segura, Lilith decidió hablar aunque no tuviera realmente las palabras. El silencio hacía incómodo el ambiente.

Sin mirar directamente a Eda reunió fuerzas y,

\- Todavía me impresiona que estemos aquí... vivas... y juntas.

\- Yeah, ha sido una noche bastante loca. - Eda volteó un poco su cuerpo en dirección a Lilith - Y esta es una de las muy pocas veces que necesito entender algo de alguien.

Lilith tragó saliva, era obvia la referencia y el tono tan vacío de las palabras de su hermana no era buena señal. Horas antes en aquella pequeña pelea con la aprendiz de Edalyn había sido más fácil contarle una fracción de la historia debido a que era una situación de vida o muerte, literalmente. Sin embargo, aquí y ahora, y peor aún, frente a Eda, le era casi imposible conectar oraciones en su mente de forma lógica.

"Quizá pensar demasiado me ha empeorado", pasó por la mente de la mayor. Llevaba tiempo sentada a la orilla del mar reflexionando y considerando consigo misma las consecuencias de sus acciones y el futuro después de estas. Al final, sobre-analizar las cosas puede generar negativismo y desmotivación.

Nada llevaba a un buen final.

-¿Llegó el momento? - preguntó Lilith para dar el beneficio de la duda a Eda. 

\- El momento... adecuado, eh. No creo que haya algo como eso. Simplemente es lo justo, merezco una explicación ¿no crees? - dijo Eda con una expresión vacía mientras se alejaba un poco.

Y entonces Lilith se acomodó en la arena de la misma manera que su hermana, estando ahora las dos casi frente a frente, sentadas solas en la arena, y la luna de media noche iluminando levemente sus rostros.

\- Supongo que traicionar al Emperador Belos no fue prueba suficiente. - vaciló Lilith bajando la cabeza y preparándose mentalmente.

\- ¿Prueba de qué? - Eda frunció su expresión por un instante - Aunque eso de hecho me sorprendió, debo admitir, y evitó que te atacara en la jaula. Pero Lilith, eso en realidad no explica nada y lo sabes muy bien. 

\- ...Sí. - la mayor bajó aún más su cabeza, ahora mirando su vestido y el de su hermana siendo medio cubiertos por la arena. - Yo sólo quiero que entiendas que lo hice por ti, todo por ti. S-sólo que...

\- Que me maldeciste, me engañaste y me mentiste por media vida. Encima querías entregarme a un tirano que obviamente no quería nada bueno de mí. - interrumpió la Dama búho buscando la mirada de Lilith, quién aún seguía clavando su mirada en la arena.

\- ¡Y-yo no sabía que sería engañada por Belos! - Lilith tomó aire para recuperar sobriedad - La fe, mi fe, me cegó por completo.

\- Siempre te advertí sobre él, pero siempre le preferiste sobre mí.  
...Él te pidió que me entregaras, y para ello llegaste a extremos tales como usar a Luz de cebo y con la mirada e intenciones de una asesina. 

Lilith escuchaba la voz profundamente dolida de Eda y el temor de ver otra vez la expresión de odio puro de Eda le llegó a lo más adentro del alma. No era como en las rabias pasajeras de sus discusiones tontas, sino una expresión de odio real y sincera; esa misma que recibió cuando confesó de manera relativamente involuntaria que había sido ella la autora de la maldición.  
Simplemente no poseía la fuerza para soportar esa mirada de nuevo, y no tenía más escapatoria.

Eda recuperó el espacio que antes había dejado acercándose levemente, con la intención de obligar a Lilith a dar la cara

Sintió como la respiración de Eda se acercaba, haciendo pesado el ambiente y calentando su rostro. Al estar todo en absoluta soledad todo detalle auditivo era perceptible, y los rápidos y fuertes latidos de su propio corazón no eran la excepción, era bastante probable que hasta su hermana los oyera. Sólo le tranquilizaba que la oscuridad nocturna ocultara el sonrojo.

Para su mala suerte, Lilith no sabía que la maldición en Eda provocaba, entre otras cosas, una mejora considerable de la vista nocturna. 

\- ...Todo para lograr el cometido del tirano ese, huh.  
... ¿Tan devota eres tú a él? - La Dama Búho se acercó todavía más, a unos 40 cm de distancia. Con su mano libre de arena levantó la barbilla de Lilith, notando que los ojos esquivos de esta estaban cristalinos. 

\- ... Era, ya no...- pronunció débilmente la mayor, encontrándose en un momento de debilidad sin ser capaz de ver a Eda a los ojos.

La Dama Búho viendo que ella no 'colaboraba' se acercó a su oído derecho...  
\- ¿Qué tanto veías en él... ?- pausó por un segundo - ...Lily.

Lilith dió un pequeño salto seguido de un sollozo, inmediatamente entrelazó sus manos e intentó esconderse en sí misma. Podría ser de madrugada y a la interperie, pero el calor era tan real que quemaba, sus largas orejas estaban rojo a mil. Sintió que la oscuridad ya no la protegía sino que la volvía más vulnerable, no podía ver nada después de todo y lo único que identificaba era la respiración de ella y de su hermana. Aunque más bien era Eda quién siempre pudo llegar a ella a pesar de la oscuridad.

Edalyn podía apreciar todo: Ojos cerrados con fuerza, puños apretados, pequeños sollozos; rostro, orejas completamente rojos, y temblores leves de todo el cuerpo. Ahí estaba Lilith.  
La tensión era palpable y Eda lo sabía.

... Así que se alejó.

Volvió a su posición anterior devolviendo el espacio personal a su hermana. A decir verdad, Eda estaba bastante sorprendida, tanto que por unos momentos la vista hizo que su cabeza se embriagase de confusión interna. Sin embargo la conversación debía prevalecer sobre cualquier emoción o sentimiento viejo reprimido.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Lilith notara la no cercanía de Eda, logrando finalmente acomodarse y abrir los ojos al menos.

\- Yyy por ello es obvio que necesito una explicación.- dijo Eda ya recuperando sobriedad.

-...Esperanza. 

\- ¿Qué? - la menor frunció el seño.

\- Eso ví en él, Edalyn, esperanza. Creí profundamente en que él cumpliría la promesa de curarte. Nunca soporté verte así y no descansaría hasta verte curada.

Lilith se dignó a subir la mirada a pesar de lo difícil que era, para así intentar ver a su hermana a los ojos y que esta notara la verdad en ellos. No era la mirada más firme y aún era esquiva.

\- Claro, sí, esa misma "esperanza" te motivó a maldecirme. 

Golpe bajo.

Un, dos, tres, cuatro punzadas directo al corazón.

\- Sólo deja de dar excusas y acepta que la obsesión con él era más grande que cualquier tipo de aprecio que tuvieras hacia mí. ¿O acaso no fue esa la razón para maldecirme? - 

\- ¡No! ...No, hermana. - Lilith se tapó el rostro con ambas manos a punto de explotar en llanto - Tú-tú sabes que esa no es la razón... Pareciera que no me conocieras...

Los ojos de la Dama Búho se abrieron en exaltación y sus pupilas se agudizaron.

\- Es verdad, 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒂, no te conozco. Nunca lo hice. 

Edalyn se levantó y se sacudió la arena, tomando la decisión de retirarse.  
Su mirada era la máxima expresión de la decepción y dolor. 

\- ¡Edalyn, por favor! - La mirada de Lilith ahora subía directamente a los ojos de la mayor, viendo la expresión que tanto temía ver, con la luna detrás de de Eda, haciéndola ver como El Ángel Caído.

\- Esto no irá a ningún lado. Me voy a casa. - espetó Edalyn.

Lilith no pudo sostener más y soltó en llanto, agarrando y halando un poco el vestido de Eda con una débil mano para evitar que se fuese.

– Espera... Edalyn... contaré todo. – dijo entre sollozos fuertes, mostrando su imagen más vulnerable en el sentido más deprimente posible – Pero, por favor... No te vayas...

La Dama Búho también estaba en su límite, y lo único real que percibía era la rabia, la tristeza, entre emociones y pensamientos que sólo confundían. Sintió debilidad y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la arena frente a su hermana, llevándole altura suficiente para todavía verla desde arriba, ya que lilith seguía sentada sin desconectar ni un instante la mirada a los ojos. Luego inclinó su cabeza y la reposó sobre la de Lilith, la cuál al sentir un leve golpe se sobresaltó pero permaneció allí sin mover nada, sumergida en la emoción del momento y en la esperanza que hace nada parecía haber desaparecido. Edalyn con ambas manos agarró con fuerza los hombros de Lilith, temblando y sosteniendo las ganas de llorar. No era nada fácil mantenerse en su posición y el sudor resultado de la tensión anterior ahora provocaba frío gracias a la corriente de aire que fluía con mayor intensidad. Nada parecía correcto o incorrecto y en la mente de la mayor apareció la claridad. Lilith quería abrazarla, tomarla y confesarle todo hasta hacerla sentir paz. Ya no sentía la necesidad de ocultar sus emociones al ver a su pequeña hermana en tal posición. Ya no le importaba sí misma ni cómo la viera, sólo quería aliviar el sufrimiento de su hermana de una vez por todas. Ya no le importaba ser vista como realmente era. Igual, Eda siempre lo había hecho y no había punto en ocultárselo. 

Fue egoísta. Lo sabía. Era momento de poner todos esos pensamientos en palabras.

El agarre de Edalyn se debilitó poco a poco mientras sus lágrimas se aproximaban, ya cuando sus manos empezaban a deslizarse Lilith se puso también de rodillas y envolvió rápidamente a la menor en un profundo abrazo, que la Dama Búho correspondió mientras soltaba en llanto. Ambas lloraban y no habían palabras que describieran lo que ese abrazo significó.

– De acuerdo,– dijo Eda entre sollozos débiles –... pero no aquí.

Lilith asintió rápido sin poder decir palabras correctamente. Las lágrimas no le dejaban modular pero una pequeña sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro.

Definitivamente Edalyn era la luz a través de su oscuridad.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, espero les guste uwu.


End file.
